Brother's Love
by LooonyLei
Summary: The night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry sensed that they were in danger. Wanting to keep his brother safe he willed his magic to protect Jaden to the point that his magic merged to his twin leaving his magical core empty. When their parents found out, Lily couldn't bear the thought that she had produced a squib ab
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Twilight

Summary: The night Voldemort attacked the Potters. Harry sensed that they were in danger. Wanting to keep his brother safe he willed his magic to protect Jaden to the point that his magic merged to his twin leaving his magical core empty. When their parents found out, Lily couldn't bear the thought that she had produced a squib abadoned Harry into a muggle orphanage. Years later, he was save and adoptf by the Cullens who loved and take good care of him. But on Jaden's seventeenth birthday he had fallen into a mysterious illness and the only one who could save him is his twin brother.

Warnings: Twin fic. Alive Potters. Good Petunia. Lily Bashing. Ron Bashing. Potion Genius Harry. Squib Harry.

CHAPTER ONE

"Im sorry James, Lily. But Harry, he's magical core is very small. I'm afraid he's going to be a squib," the headmaster explained sadly after checking the twin right after the Dark lord attacked them at Godric hallows. Jaden's magic was almost depleated but it was slowly replenishing. Unfortunately, Harry was another matter. He has magic but it was so small and there was no sign of it growing further.

Lily, looked at the headmaster in horror. No, this can't be happening. She was not supposed to bear a squib. She and James are both powerful, Jaden was a testament to that. Even as a baby he had managed to defeat Voldemort. Why Harry was not like her Jaden. It would put their family to shame when the wizarding world found out. And she was certain her status that she worked very hard to escalate would dragged into mud once again.

Mean while, James upon hearing the headmaster's proclaimation pulled his son, Harry againts his chest hugging him tightly. He was so terrified for his son. The wizarding world would be harsh to him when they found out he's a squib, but he couldn't bring himself to throw his son away to the muggle world, much more to take his life away just like other family in the wizarding world did when they discover that their child was a squib. Most of them are purebloods.

He looked towards the headmaster his eyes pleading for him to do something, anything because he himself was at lost on what to do.

Albus heart was breaking as he gaze to his son in anything but blood. Despair and dread was so visible in James hazel eyes. He knew how much James loved his boys, and to think that he would need to cast one of them away, and seperate him from his twin was outrageous and horrible.

"James, my boy. You don't have to do anything you didn't want to. He can still stay here in our world. He might not have magic, but he can still do a lot of things here, like brewing potions. Im certain, Severus will gladly help and guide him with that," the headmaster suggested

James perked up at that and was about to agree but both him and the headmaster was shocked when Lily suddenly started yelling.

"NO! James, you can't do that. Our family will be drag into mud if the wizarding world found out. And I wouldn't allow Snape any where near my children," she shouted hysterically. She then harshly grabbed Jaden from where he was sitting and rushed towards their room slamming the door shut.

James had no idea what happened, this was the first time Lily acted like this. He wanted to be mad at her for she cared much more what the wizarding world was thinking than the safety and happiness of their own son. And the way she spoke about Snape. He knew it was partly his fault why Lily and Snape's friendship was torn apart, but he hadn't expected for his wife to still hold grudges to what happened to them in the past.

"Give her sometime, James. There's a lot that had happened tonight. She's still in shock. It's quite normal for her to be hysterical," stated the headmaster as he patted James shoulder.

James nodded his head in agreement but deep inside he knew that from this day on everything would never be the same ever again.

After a while, an exhausted Sirius Black and Remus Lupin arrived from hunting their traitorous former friend Peter Petrigew. Both of them immediately sensing something was wrong when Lily and Jaden was not in the living room and James held Harry as though he would suddenly disappear when he let go of him.

" James, Albus, whats going on? Are Lily and Jaden alright?" asked Sirius anxiously as he and Remus sat across James.

" We recieved a very sad news tonight my boys. It seems our little Harry here is a. . a squib,"

" That's impossible. He had an accidental magic before," Sirius argued as he looked at them in disbelief.

" Was he alone when he had those accidental magic? Because if he's not, am afraid it was Jaden doing it all this time," explained the headmaster

Sirius hung his head in disappointment when he realized that Jaden was indeed always with Harry when they thought he had an accidental magic. Then his head snapped immediately to his friend.

" Please tell me your not going to cast him away, James," pleaded Sirius

" I don't want to. And Albus said that Harry could still learn some parts of magic like potion. He said Snape would even agree to tutor Harry. But,"

" But what, James?" urged Remus dreading what his friend was going to say.

" Lily. She. .she suddenly started yelling about what the wizarding world would think if they found out about Harry. That our family would be dragged into mud. And that she didn't want Snape near to the twins, then she walked away," stated James devastated.

Sirius and Remus shared a look that hadn't gone unnoticed by the headmaster so before the two could voice their opinion Albus decided to intervene.

" I told James to just give her sometime for now. Lily must be still in shock. Why don't we leave them for now my boys so they could all rest already. It's been a long and tiring day for all of us," he suggested giving the two a pointed look.

Sirius and Remus agreed hesistantly. Sirius walked closer to James and Harry taking his godson to say goodbye. He lifted the child in front of him " hey little tyke. You sleep well yeah? Uncle padfoot and Harry will play again tomorrow,"

"Pa'foo, Awwy, Moooy, Aden. . Play," babbled Harry patting his small hands to his god father's cheeks.

"Of course, Jaden and Uncle Moony too," chuckled Sirius.

"Awwy wab Aden," said Harry nodding vigorously "wab Addy,Pafoo, Moony too," he added his expresion was so serious that made Sirius breath hitched and his chest tightened for an unknown reason.

"we love you too tyke. Goodnight hare bear," muttered Sirius as he kissed Harry's forehead and hug him tight.

"Bye bye Pafoo," whispered Harry kissing his god father's nose. He then turned towards the other's " bye bye Addy, Moony, Anpa,"he said much to the wizards confusion. None of them realized that it would be the last time they are going to see the green eyed baby.


	2. Chapter 2

James apparated to St. Mungo with his co-auror and friend Frank Longbottom to check on Alice and Neville as they were attacked just a while ago. Fortunately the aurors arrived just in time and they manage to save the family. As they stepped into the front desk to asked in which ward they were admited James was surprised to see that the Head master was there as well as Remus. Both of them looked mournfully that made him felt dread deep with in. He could feel that something had happened.

"Headmaster, Remy, What are you doing here? Your here to visit Alice and Neville right?" inquired James hoping for the headmaster to say that yes he was here for the Longbottoms. But his hope was shattered by the headmaster's responce.

"I'm so sorry, James,"

"What are you saying, Albus?"

"Godric Hallows was attacked again. They used fiendfyre. We manage to save Lily and Jaden but. . but Harry. He's gone," the headmaster informed him sadly.

James felt his world tilted at that moment. His little boy. His precious baby. His Harry. No! This is not true. It can't be. He just left him peacefully sleeping in his cot a while ago. Then he suddenly recall what happened earlier or rather what Harry had said earlier. He said goodbye to all of them. Not just to Sirius, Remus and Albus. To him as well. He even said that he love them all which was very odd as he never once said it before. Then before he sleep he insisted on going to Jaden in their parents room. He hugged his twin tight, and pepper him with kisses all over his face. He then whispered something on Jaden. His heart constrict painfully. Dear merlin, he knew. Harry knew that he would. . . He suddenly fell on his knees as an anguished scream tore his throat and tears streamed down his face. Remus was immediately on his side comforting him.

"He knew, Remy. Harry knew he's going to. .d. Die," he cried chocking on the last word "He said his goodbye to all of us, he said he love us all. Oh God why I haven't realize,"

Remus just hugged his best friend tightly as he realized what James was talking about. His own tears streamed down his face. He didn't dare say anything as he knew no words could ever comfort his grieving and heart broken friend. He just wished that Sirius was here as well. But the Black Lord took the death of his godson very hard. He had gone hysterical when they told him what happened. Severus need to stun his lover just to keep him from doing something stupid like tracking down all the suspected deatheaters just to avenged his godson.

Albus and Frank had to looked away from the heart wrecking scene. Frank felt guilty that James son didn't survived while his Neville was now safe because James managed to save him in the hands of the Lestrange. Maybe if James was there with Lily Little Harry would still be here with his father right now. Albus felt the same, if only he had realized the attacked much earlier he could have save Harry.

When Remus felt that James had already somehow calmed down he guide him to stand and led him towards the floo. Lily and Jaden was sent to Hogwarts instead at St. Mungos for their protection. They floo directly at the infirmary and James immediately rushed towards the bed where his little Jaden was currently sleeping. But the moment James touched his hand Jaden's hazel eyes fluttered open and James heart clenched painfully at the first word that his son uttered.

"awwy?"

"Oh my Baby, Im sorry. Im so sorry. It's my fault. It's all daddy's fault,"Cried James as he gathered his confused son in his arms. But when Jaden realized that his twin brother wasn't around he started strugling from his father's arms and began crying and screaming his brother name.

"Awwy! Want awwy!"

"Oh my sweetheart, Ha. Harry's not with us anymore," James chocked on Harry's as he tried to calm his son down. He didn't seem to noticed that Remus,Albus and Poppy was there and that Sirius and Severus already arrived.

Though it seems that it was the wrong thing to say as Jaden gets more hysterical

"NO! Want Awwy! My Awwy!" Jaden screamed then his magic started to leaked out trying to reached out for his twin.

James hessitantly let go of his hysterical son when he felt as though he has been electrified while holding Jaden.

"Jaden baby, please calmed down," pleaded James helplessly and feeling as though his heart was being clenched thightly as he watched his son curled into the bed saying his twin brother's name over and over while crying his heart out.

James was about to approached his devastated son once again when all of a sudden Jaden's magic explode throwing James to the other side of the room, while Severus and Albus managed to cast a shield just in time before the explosion protecting Sirius, Remus and Poppy. Lily was fortunately far from Jaden so she wasn't injured or affected.

When Jaden's magic finally calmed down he fell back unconscious on the bed. Poppy immediately rushed towards him, followed by Severus and Albus, while Remus and Sirius help their best friend.

"James, are you alright?" Sirius asked as he wave his wand to check for any injury.

"I'm fine," he muttered absently as he too quickly rushed towards his son.

"How is he?" asked James worriedly as he clutched Jaden's hand.

"He's fine for now but Im afraid this wont be the last time he's going to have this kind of outburst," explained the mediwitch sadly. "He will continue to looked for his twin. .Their bond is so strong and starting from now he would always feel incomplete,"

James chocked back a sob as he stared at the headmaster and mediwitch desperately. He had no idea on what to do anymore.

The ceremony for Harry's funeral was just small and simple. Only close friends and Hogwarts staff was in attendance. James still felt misserable that they don't even have a body to bury as the entire house at Godric Hallows was burnt down to the ground including his beloved Harry when those who attacked that night used fiendfyre. Jaden was still the same. Everytime he woke up he would looked for his brother, then his magic would lashed out when he couldn't find Harry. Surprisingly, for an unknown reason Sirius and Severus was the only one who could calm the devastated child much to Lily's disappointment and annoyance. James was just too thankful that Sirius and Snape was there to help Jaden. He still sometimes wonder how those two become together but he wouldn't complain. He was just happy for them even if Lily was so againts the two of them. She still hadn't forgive the potion master for what Snape called her during their fifth year. And because of that she as well treated Sirius coldly since the two started dating.

James was pulled from his musing when Lily touched his arm. "Come on, James. The ceremony is already over. I'm already tired lets go home," insisted Lily as she subtly dragged him away from their son's empty grave. It pain James to see that Lily seems unaffected by the loss of their son. She had been oddly quiet since the attacked but he noticed that there was no sadness in her eyes. He didn't want to admit it, or just even think of it but at times he felt that his wife doesn't care for Harry anymore since they found out he wasn't magical. And now she was starting to distance to Jaden as well, or rather Jaden doesn't want to be close to her for an unknown reason but Lily instead of coaxing their son ignored him as well.

He didn't want to confront her about that because he was certain that it would only start a fight between them and he didn't want to upset her now or cause her distress as they discovered she was currently three months pregnant.

"You go ahead, Lily. You already need some rest. I'll just get Jaden to Siri then we'll go home as well," he said giving her wife a chaste kiss then strode towards where Sirius and Snape was waiting unaware that his wife just cast a disillusionment spell on her self and followed him silently. When she was close enough to Jaden who was currently sleeping in Sirius arms his head rested to Sirius shoulder. She pointead her wand to her unsuspecting son while the three adult wizard was talking the she whispered "obliviate,"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Potter and Lupin or should I say Lupin-Black now?" drawled Lucius Malfoy to the two marauders in front of him.

James suddenly burst out laughing while Remus spluttered casting glances to James that had gone unnotice to James but not to the Malfoy patriarch. When the werewolf looked at him he raise his brow in question which made Remus flush further.

"Oh Lucius, your back old man. How I wish Sevy's here when you said that,"

"Sevy?"

"Yup! Now Severus Prince-Black. They got married after-" he abruptly stopped when he realized what he was about to say. He then crouched down, just then Lucius noticed the small child who look exactly like James hiding behind Remus.

"Jaden, love why don't you go ahead to Madam Malkins for your robes. We'll just wait for you in that cafe," said James softly pointing at the mini cafe just across the robes shop.

But the small child just shook his head frantically while clutching on Remus' robes tightly.

"I'll just go with Jaden, James. You and Lucius can go ahead," the werewolf suggested much to James relief.

"Thanks Remy, what am I going to do without you,"

Remus just rolled his eyes as he gently ushered Jaden inside Madam Malkins robe shop while Lucius and James strode towards the small cafe.

"So, Severus and Sirius Black? That's very. . .unexpected," The Malfoy Lord started when they were settled and after they both order.

"Tell me about it. We had no idea they were seeing each other during our sixth year. Shocked us all during graduation when Sirius proposed in front of the entire Hogwarts," James informed him fondly.

"So they married after graduation?" inquired Lucius that wiped the fond smile off the Potter Lord's face.

"No. They got married after we were attacked by Voldemort and after one of my son di. died. Harry, Jaden's twin brother and Sirius godson. Siri took Harry's death hard. Him and Jaden was never the same again. Jaden rarely speaks and always cling to Remus and I. I'm very much thankful for Severus at that time. He never left Sirius side. They have little Lyra now. Jaden adored her so much. He's even much closer to Lyra than his own younger sister Callia," James informed him with a heavy sigh

"I'm sorry for your loss. Had I known I would have decided to return sooner. But I as well had some problem regarding my son at that time,"

"I understand, Lucius really. Is there something wrong with your son?" asked James concern visible in his eyes.

"No, he is fine, there's nothing to worry about. I know you're aware that Narcissa and myself has a vella blood," at James understanding nod he continued "when Draco was three he unexpectedly came into his inheritance,"

"Three!" exclaimed the Potter Lord "But. . but thats too early to recieve a creature inheritance," commented James in shocked.

"Yes. The Veela council said that it's because Draco's veela sense that his mate was in danger or in distress that Draco tranformed earlier to try to aid his mate. I will never forget that halloween night. Draco just suddenly collapsed then he transformed into full veela form. His magic was lashing out as though searching for something, we were forced to spell him sleep for almost a week when we couldn't calm him down. After that we didn't stop finding his mate. We actually decided to return here because Draco said he felt the pull from his mate here and he kept dreaming about Hogwarts and a young wizard with hazel eyes,"

At the mentioned of halloween night James abruptly sat up straight as his body tense. "Halloween night?" asked James dreadfully

"Yes, halloween night. Draco was three at that time. It was year 1981," replied Lucius puzzled.

"Oh dear merlin!" the Potter lord murmured disheartened.

"James, whats wrong? You look so pale,"

"I. . .I'm fine. Halloween night on 1981. That's. . . That's when we were attacked by Voldemort," he replied weakly

Lucius stared at James wide eyed when he realized what James was trying to convey.

Then they were both startled when they heard an anguish scream coming from Madam Malkin's robe shop. Without a second thought they both quickly ran towards the shop across them.

*Blbl*


	4. Chapter 4

HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE IT. AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AS WELL AS THOSE WHO FOLLOW AND FAVE MY STORY. I APPRECIATE THEM ALL.

Thirteen year old Draco Malfoy stood tensely and impatiently at the platform as one of madam Malkin's staff was measuring him. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable with the other witch it's just since he arrived here at Diagon Alley his Veela started to get aggitated and ecstatic. His veela was feeling his mate was near. He convinced his parents to return here in Britain because he kept dreaming of a castle, a forest and a black lake and a wizard who was younger than him with hazel eyes but his entire features was blurred in which his parents had told him that he was dreaming of Hogwarts and his mate.

And now his mate was just there somewhere near him he was having a hard time staying still and not transform and search the entire Diagon Alley for his mate. He knew his father would be disappointed if he did and he didn't want to scare his mate.

His musing was interupted when he heard the bell on the shop door chime. He sign heavily. He hope that it was a student as well going to Hogwarts. It would be better if he made friends now before the start of the term.

He whipped his head towards the doorway when all of a sudden he was washed over by the most enticing scent. He forced himself to calmed down when a small boy entered the chamber. He knew right there and then that this was his mate. He watched as his little mate shuffle towards the stool next to his but then his eyes narrowed when he noticed the raven haired boy was slightly trembling and he keeps his head down. His veela growled inside in fury. His veela wasn't happy the way their mate was acting. Something was wrong with his mate was acting. He just knew that someone was hurting his little one and if he found out who it was they would pay dearly.

Pushing all those negative thoughts away he returned his focus in his mate that was fidgeting beside him. But before he could say anything the door opened once again and a red head boy strode in looking smug and haughty. He felt an immediate dislike towards the boy because of that much more when he noticed his mate flinched when he saw the red head.

"Hey Jaden," greeted the red head as he approached the timid raven haired boy. He then abruptly grabbed Jaden's shoulder harshly ignoring how Jaden flinched and struggle to be free from the red head's clutched.

He didn't like it the way Ron acts towards him. The red head always assumed that they were best friend when the truth they aren't. Ron was actually much closer towards his sister Callia that him. They were both spoiled brat.

Ron just wanted to be close to him because he was the boy who lived and he dislike him much more for that. He hate those titles people had given him as much as he hate his fame. The boy who lived, the chosen one and others such non sense. He felt that he lost something very important part of his life when he gain that fame and title but he couldn't understand what.

He was brought back from his thoughts when he heard Ron started talking again.

"Is it true? I heard Fred and George talking. Fred said that you had a squib twin brother. They said that he died when you were attacked by those evil death eaters right after you defeated you-know-who. I asked Callia earlier and she said it's a good thing he died because he's just a disgrace to the Potter line," the red head continued rambling on not aware of how Jaden was now frozen on his spot as he stared at Ron in shocked. Then all of a sudden Jaden sank on his knees as he clutched his head with both hands and an ear piercing scream tore at his throat. His magic was once again lashing out just like what happen at the Hogwarts infirmary ten years ago.

Draco was quietly watching his little mate and he knew that he was increasingly getting distress because of the red head boy that arrived. But when he saw his little mate froze he immediately knew something was terribly wrong. He was about to approached the raven haired boy to asked if he was alright when his mate suddenly sank on his knees while clutching his head.  
When his mate let out an anguish scream his vella already took over and immediately transformed his vella magic reached out to his little mate's wild magic to try and calm him down as he approached him. He quickly knelt infront of his mate and gently gathered him to his arm as he let his wings engulfed Jaden to protect and keep him safe. That's the sceen the adults found when they arrived.

The door burst open admiting very frantic adults. Remus, Molly and Madam Malkins arrived first followed closely by James and Lucius. What they both saw confirmed their suspicion that yes Jaden was indeed Draco's mate.

"What happened?" James demanded worriedly as he slowly approached his son who was still currently cocooned by Draco's wings.

Draco tightened his hold on his now unconscious mate. He didn't like that they were sorrounded by many strangers while his mate was vulnerable.

He continued watching everyone intently making sure that they aren't danger to his mate. When he was certain that they were all safe to be around he turned his gaze towards the red head boy and glared at him. " That boy, he said something that upset my little mate,"

Everyone turned to Ron who was standing in the corner shaking his head in denial " I didn't do anything mum. That freak did something to Jaden,"

"Ronald Weasley!" exclaimed in shocked. She had no idea where her son got the idea that veelas are freaks.

Draco was about to lunged himself and attacked the lying bastard when he remember that his little mate was still in his arms. Instead he turned to his father and what he now realised as his little mate's father " That lying piece of shit-"

"Draco," his father reprimanded

"Fine," he said sighing heavily. " he said something about my mates squib twin brother,"he noticed that all the adults froze upon hearing that but he continued wanting to pay that rude red head from upsetting his mate.  
" he said that he asked this Callia and she said that it's a good thing he died because he's a disgrace to the Potter line and that idi- that boy there agreed to her. After that my mate just suddenly froze and fall on his knees while clutching his head then he suddenly scream before fainted,"

James upon hearing this almost fainted as well if not for Remy's comforting hand on his back he must have collapsed as well. It pained him to think that her daughter was glad that her brother had died because he's a disgrace to their family. He knew deep inside Lily was to blame for that. She spoiled Callia rotten. Ever since the faithful halloween night nothings ever the same again. They grew distant from each other Lily refusing to sleep in the same room again. Then Jaden refusing to be near and alone with his mother. Even Sirius never visited again because everytime he did Lily would always badmouth Severus right infront of him. Even to Remus she suddenly become nasty to him refusing to let Callia near Remy. Remus didn't show it but James knew he was hurt the way Lily treated him because of his Lycanthropy.  
So if they wanted to get together James and Jaden come to Black manor to visit where Remy was also staying with the insistance of Sirius and Severus.

His musing was interupted when he felt someone cupped his face. It was warm and comforting. He close his eyes for a while forgeting that they weren't alone as he relished the new but not unwelcome feeling.

When he finally opened his eyes he found himself staring directly to Remy's warm amber eyes. He could easily see the worry in their as well as understanding as though he knew what he was just thinking. Then there's also this emotion that at first he couldn't explained.

But then all of a sudden everything just seemed to click into its rightful place as realization hits him like a lightning bolt. Longing, endless devotion and undying love. Those are the emotions that are now clearly visible to him. His body froze when he was hit by another realization, that he also felt the same way and his heart tightened both in pain and joy.

Oh how can he be so blind and stupid. All this time. If he just realized it sooner. But there's no used in dwelling with what if's now. What was important is that he finally realized and he'd be damn if he let Remy go now. He knew that his marriage with Lily had long been just a piece of paper. But he would do the right thing though. He would file a divorce. Remy doesn't deserve to be just a mistress and be kept secret.

Remus must have understand once again what he was thinking as he suddenly tense and he immediately pulled his hands back. But James was quicker and immediately snatched the werewolf's wary hands. But James didn't say anything. He just looked directly to Remus' now shiny amber orbs as he brought Remus' hand on his lips and kiss it lightly then he gently squeezed it before finally letting go.

Unaware of Molly's knowing look and happy smile. Molly had been one of those who knew about Remus' hidden love for James. And she was happy for both of them now. She wasn't really that close to Lily specially after she found out that Lily was willing to throw her poor son away when they found out that he's a squib.

James returned his focus on his son as he crouched down in front of Draco.

"Draco dear, could you please let go of Jaden for now? We need to take him to the healer. You want to know what's wrong with your mate right?" He asked adding the last part when he noticed the hessitation on the young veela.

Draco tightened his around his little mate as he looked at his father silently asking. Lucius must have understand what his was asking as he nodded " we'll go with them, Draco. Don't worry James won't take your mate from you,"

" ofcourse I won't take Jaden. Just let me bring him to Madam Phomprey for now. She's the mediwitch in Hogwart. Your father knew her. Jaden will be safe in there," James assured the little veela.

Draco looked down at his unconscious mate though his veela was reluctant to let their mate go he knew that he indeed needed to be seen by a healer. So with a bit of hessitation he finally nodded in agreement as he gently unwrapped his wings on his mate.

James touched the young veela's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "I am now certain that my Jaden will be in the better hands. I know you will take good care of him," he stated much to the shocked of the young veela before James carefully scooped Jaden in his arms.

" You can use my floo Lord Potter," offered Madam Malkins as James was about to head outside. The Potter Lord bowed his head in gratitude then he stepped in the fireplace with in seconds they were gone Remus, the Malfoys and Weasley following behind.

James was thankful that Poppy was already there when they arrived.

" James? dear merlin, what happened?" asked Poppy as he ushered them towards one of the beds her wand was intantly out and was waving over Jaden.

But before James could respond and explained what happened the medi witch gasped in shocked when her wand hovered over Jaden's head that made James worry as well as the others who had come with them specially Draco.

" What's wrong with my mate?" Draco demanded firmly that made James and Poppy noticed they weren't alone anymore. Poppy just shook her head and immediately head towards her office much to the other's confusion. After a while she returned but was not alone anymore. The head master, Severus and Sirius are with her already. The last two immediately rushed towards Jaden's bed when they saw him. While the headmaster approached the distraught Potter lord.

"James? What happened?" he asked softly worry visible in his voice.

James was about to answer but was cut off by Poppy. " Albus, Jaden had been oblivitated and someone had dose him a potion to block his bond with his twin,," everyone was stunned silence by what they found out then after a minute or two all hell broke loose as all at one they started shouting and asking questions to Poppy. No one noticed the young Malfoy heir approached the still unconscious Potter heir in the bed.

Draco was furious. Someone messed up with his little mate's mind and emotions. That won't do. He won't let it. With a determined look he place his hand above Jaden's heart then he close his eyes and focused on his veela magic. He knew he wasn't supposed to do this yet as he's not yet of age it would be dangerous to his core but he doesn't care. All he wanted to do now was helped his little mate and he was certain his veela wanted just the same. A truimpant smile bloomed from his lips when he felt himself fully transformed as his veela magic spread through his entire body towards his hand that was rested just above Jaden's heart.

All the adults froze when they finally noticed what was happening. They were all amazed watching as the young veela's entire body glow as he fully transformed then after a while Jaden's body was the glowing as well.

" a veela bond. How wonderful," the head master commented cheerfully breaking the silence inside the infirmary.

Everyone turned a puzzled and surprised gaze towards the head master except to Lucius and James.

" A veela bond? But he's not even seventeen yet. How is that even possible?" Sirius asked bewildered. The others nodded their agreement.

" He's just thirteen but he recieved his inheritance when he was three," the Malfoy lord informed them as he kept an eye at his son which cause another uproar.

"THREE!?"

" Lucius, what in Salazar's name happened when you're in france?"

"Thank merlin he survived. Have a healer check on him yet? The poor child. It's well known that it's always excrucinating when a witch or wizard came into inheritance. For him to experience it at that very young age "

Before the Malfoy lord could answer their question Jaden suddenly bolt upright on his bed with a scream of Harry's name which suprised all of them as it had been ten years since Jaden last uttered his twin name.

James immediately rushed towards his son followed closely by Lucius who immediately checked his son.

"Jaden love how are you feeling? Are you in pain? Where? What happened to you? Are you-"

"Dad! I'm fine," replied Jaden absently as he tried to got up from the bed " we need to find Harry,"

James chocked at the mention of his long dead son. "Jaden, Harry's gone," said James softly

"No! Dad, Harry's alive. I can feel it here," Jaden replied clutching his chest "I had no idea why I just felt it now. But I know it's Harry's. He's in pain dad. Please, we need to find him,"

Before James could say anything the hospital wing's door slammed open admiting an annoyed Lily Potter and a whinning young girl who look exactly like her.

Upon seeing his mother , Jaden immediately rushed toward her before anyone could stopped him " mum! Where's Harry? Where did you left him? Where my twin brother? Mum!" he asked desperately shocking everyone in the infirmary.

" Jaden, stop this nonsense this instant. Your brother is already dead," Lily replied sternly but Severus, Lucius and the head master noticed how Lily's body tense because of Jaden's outburst.

" NO!" Jaden yelled

" Jaden enough, " Lily ordered as she tried to grabbed her son.

But Jaden just shook his head as he backed away from her " I remember now. I don't know how I ever forget but I remember now. After Dad left. You called a house elf. You ordered her to looked after me. Then you take Harry you pointed your wand at him and his face changed then you left with Harry. When you return Harry's not with you anymore. Afterwards you pointed your wand in the nursery then there is fire,"

Everyone stared at Lily in shocked they knew she had change drastically but no one expected her to do something cruel like this.

" Lily, how could you?" James asked down hearted. He was devastated of what his wife had done but at the same time he felt hopeful and overjoyed at the thought that his little Harry was still alive.

" I had no idea what Jaden's talking about James. He's certainly lying-"

" Jaden's not a lier!" snapped Remus angrily.

" Stay out of this, Remus. This a family matter. Your not part of our family and you'll never be. Don't you think I hadn't noticed that you fancy my 'husband'? And how you doted Jaden as though he's your own son? Wake up now, Lupin they'll never be yours," Lily spat back smirking smugly when Remus blanched at her words and hurt flashed on his amber eyes.

"Lily stop it," said James firmly as he too noticed how Lily's words affected Remy.

Lily turned to face his husband with a scowl. " Don't you dare, James. Do you think I hadn't noticed as well? The way you look at him?" she commented pointing at Remus who was now held by Sirius and Molly trying to comfort him. " I know you're in love with him as well. You're the one who's supposed to stop. It's disgusting!"

" ENOUGH!" James yelled as he grabbed Lily's arm firmly and pull her towards the fire place. He didn't want to leave Remus like this but he need to talked to Lily first. Specially he needed to find out where Lily had left their son. " Jaden, Callia stay with your godfather. and godmother now ," he instructed his children looking to Sirius and Molly asking for their approval. "I'll get you both later. Your mum and I need to talk privately," he said casting one last glance to Remus he dragged Lily to the floo leaving the infirmary in intense silence that was broken by Jaden's younger sister's proclamation.

" Oh you're a veela. I want you. You're going to be my husband,"


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie dashed towards her prey quickly and efficiently and with a snapped the deer gone still and now lay limp on the blonde vampire's arm. Rosalie then waste no time as she quickly sank her fang on the deer's exposed neck and drank her fill rushly wanting to end their hunt as soon as possible and so they could already go home.

Two years ago they went into a vacation at England a year after Bella gave birth to renesmee and got turned. A week after they arrived there they went into hunting to feed in one of the deep and isolated forest there when they stumble one of the most horrific scene that they were sure would hunt their nightmares everynight if they could sleep.

***FLASHBACK***

Rosalie had been looking for her prey when she found a small cabin in the middle of the forest. At first she just ignore it not wanting to come across with the human that staying there. But then she was about to ran away from the place when she caught scent of a very strong human blood. What puzzled her was that it isn't any normal blood. She knew it was from a human but she doesn't have the urged to drink it.

Curious as to whom the unusual blood belong to she slowly approached the small cabin. She decided to just peeked on the broken window. What she saw was far from what she had expected. A small boy was chained in the dirty bed naked. His mouth was gagged with a piece of filthy cloth and his body covered with scars, wound and blood.

Without any hesitation the enrage vampire totally destroy the window and jumped inside the room as she shouted for Carlisle. She knew their sire could easily hear her as well as the others. And she was right as only a moment later they were all already there with her. Esme, Alice and Bella gasped at the horrible sight in front of them. If vampires could just cry they would certainly weeping now. They were thankful that they left their little girl Renesmee to Jacob. They wouldn't want her to see the little boy's horrible state.

Carlisle immediately rushed beside the poor child and checked on him. Rosalie hovering at his back. The moment the vampire doctor touched the little boy Jasper was abruptly assaulted by the boy's overwhelming fear and pain. While Edward was assaulted by silent cry for help and please to stop the pain. A name Jaden kept on surfacing at the little child's thought as well.

After sometime Carlisle took off the coat he was wearing and gently cover the small broken boy's body then he carefully scooped the young child in his arms. "We need to take him home. He must undergo some operation," He informed the others. Edward who also studied medicine before immediately left with his wife Bella to buy the thing that they needed for the operation as well as some clothes for the child. The way Rosalie was looking at the small boy they were certain that he would be a new addition to their growing family.

When they arrived home they wasted no time in helping the little boy. And it took almost eight hours to heal and stabilize him. But unfortunately the boy had fallen into a coma.

When Carlisle informed them on what the child had suffered all of them had been furious. Most of all Rosalie. Above everyone else she was the one who could fully understand what the child had been through being a rape victim herself. Because of that she rushed back to the small cabin where they had found the little child. Fortunately for Rosalie the bastard who hurt the child had already returned at the cabin and she had no qualm of showing him what he thought of human like him.

Since that day Rosalie never left the little boy's side. She bath him. Took care of him. Change his clothes, checked his med, read stories to him at night. After a few months when they were certain that he was already safe to travel they used their private plane and brought the child with them home at Forks since they hadn't found any reported missing person that matched the childs description much to Rosalie's relief as she really didn't want to return the small boy.

And now after two years the small boy was still in coma but they aren't loosing hope that one day he would finally woke up. Rosalie knew. She felt it in her unbeating heart. She knew that her baby boy would soon woke up. Yes, for the blonde vampire the little boy was now her baby boy. She knew that he was a gift sent from above to her and her family.

Her thoughts was interupted when she felt someone touched her shoulder. She turned and saw Edward was standing behind her and the others was already done feeding.

"Come Rose. Let's go home. Someone's already excited to see you," said Edward mysteriously much to Rosalie's confusion. The blonde vampire just shrugged thinking that her brothers and sisters must have set her up on a date once again.

Without saying anything she sped towards their home anxious to see her little boy again not noticing the joyful smile of her family. Renesmee had called her father earlier informing them of the good news. Their little boy had finally woken up. It was really a very very good news and all of them were happy with it. Much more when Renesmee told them that their little boy asked for his mama Rosalie the moment he woke up. It was very unexpected but they were ecstatic about it knowing that Rosalie was not the only one who grew attached to the little boy.

They were a bit curious that the child would also become attached to Rosalie but they believed that even the child was still in coma he was still fully aware of what was happening around him and he knew just how much Rosalie cared for him.

There's only one thing or person missing and Rosalie would be finally be trully happy. Her mate. She's the only one left in their family who doesn't have a mate. Even Renesmee already found her mate when Jacob imprinted on her.

Rosalie burst into their house in a jiffy but she immediately froze at the sight in front of them. There , sitting in the sofa, wide awake was her baby boy who was looking at her with his bright and hopeful emerald orbs. His pale red lips stretched into a small smile. And Rosalie felt her unbeating heart beats erratically from the single word that pass her baby's lips. It was just a very low and rough voice but was still heard non the less.

" mama,'


End file.
